Stand Together
by Captured Essence
Summary: When Starfire gets kidnapped by a new foe Robin has no choice but to force the team back together after all the years of being apart.Why did they split apart and what happened to Beast Boy?pairings-can't tell because it would ruin plot.First fanfic ever
1. Default Chapter

Titan Tower

"Robin …Wake up Robin…" a mysterious voice sounded through the tower as the two remaining titans tossed and turned in their sleep. "Starfire….We need your help ..Please wake up.."

A tall figure glided noiselessly into the room where they were sleeping and spoke again, "Wake up you two. Your friends need you.." They murmured in their restless sleep but still did not wake up. There was then a loud knock on the door and the mysterious figure looked around frantically until it saw the window. It hurriedly flew toward the window but in it's confusion flew into the wall. It got up ,opened the window, and clumsily flew into the night.

Starfire woke up first and glanced at the open window. "Did I not close this?" she thought to herself as she got out of bed. As she closed the window the knock could be heard again. Deciding not to wake Robin she went to go answer the door.

Robin woke to Starfire screaming as the lights flickered on and off. He jumped out of bed and got to the door just as Starfire was being dragged out of the door.

A-not-so-abandoned warehouse

When Starfire came to she was sitting in a chair gagged and blindfolded. She tried to use her powers but it was no use. She was feeling too weak.. "What an odd feeling.." she thought to herself as she struggled to get free.

Clinically Insane Asylum of Gotham City

A girl with pale skin and tangled lavender hair was rocking back and forth in a white padded cell. Dark energy was being absorbed into the walls as the girl thought, "I'm not crazy , I'm not crazy, I'm not crazy , I'm not crazy …"

A/N – OK well what did you think? … It's sorta short but ah well….You can see how much I care rolls eyes … If I don't get more then 5 nice reviews I don't think that I'll continue with this story. I'm just too busy to add on to something that no one wants to read…Be nice and remember it was a brave man who ate the first oyster (don't know where that one came from)


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Old cottage by a lake

"It was strange. The vault was surrounded in a dazzling emerald light and it just floated away…" a dazed man was saying before Cyborg changed the channel.

"…And in unrelated news it has been reported that Starfire, from the Teen Titans, has been captured," Cyborg turned up the volume in disbelief. " More information at 11"

Cyborg turned off the T.V and started to think as the sun slowly set over a crystal lake.

Clinically Insane Asylum of Gotham City

"Should we tell her?"

"I'm not sure. It could push her over the edge."

"Isn't she here because she's already over the edge?" questioned Robin as the 2 nurses turned around. "I need to see her."

"Seeing her isn't the problem. It's more of speaking to her." One of the nurses replied.

"Who are you anyway?" asked the other nurse.

"Sometimes I'm not sure who I am anymore," Robin muttered under his breath as he thought back to a conversation he heard earlier that day.

Flashback Time

"Can you believe someone took Starwater?" a kid was laughing with his friends. "I mean what can anyone want with her now? The Teen Titans aren't a threat to anyone anymore."

" I know! I mean one of them's in hiding, one of them's dead, one of them's crazy, and then Starwater and Robin never seemed to realize that they're nothing without the team."

"Oh! And you can't forget Terra who managed to encase herself in stone," a third one said before they all burst out laughing. The kids didn't notice him until they heard his shoes on the pavement. They looked up in shock as Robin ran past them .

End Flashback

"Are you alright?" asked one of the nurses upon seeing Robin's face.

"Yeah I'm fine. Now can I please speak to her?" said Robin who was starting to get annoyed.

Ravens Padded Cell

The door slowly opened as a tall silhouette entered the dark room. Raven squinted from the light that was shining through the door. She gasped when she heard his voice.

"Raven?"

A/N - well there's chapter two I hope you liked it and if you didn't it doesn't matter just as long as you review. I don't care if I get flames or anything so yeah…oh and thank you to all of my 5 reviewers it's nice to know some people care even if they are complete strangers…and by the way in case you hadn't figured it out…Beast Boy's the one who "died". Yeah well next chapter will come a lot quicker I hope….REVIEW. ..ahem that is all …no wait it's not ..Disclaimer: I don't own teen titans never have never will and if you think that I'm gonna put this on every single one of my chapters you might as well go jump off the cliff now before I rip off your arm and start hitting you with it…


	3. Chapter 3

"What are you doing here?" asked Raven shakily.

This surprised Robin since he remembered Raven as sarcastic and withdrawn. It had been a long time since they had spoken but it was still a shock to hear her sound so nervous and unsure of herself.

Hey Raven. How's it going?" Robin replied. He decided to come back to her question later.

"I'm fantastic," said Raven sarcastically. "Yeah, it's great. People either treat me like a little girl or fear me. I can't believe I never thought about getting committed earlier."

Robin was taken aback at how quickly her personality changed. "Uh…I'm sorry Rav-"

"Don't start. I don't need anyone else feeling sorry for me," interrupted Raven. "And you never answered my question…What are you doing here?"

Robin sighed inwardly. He thought for a few minutes on what to say. He could sense Raven's impatience but he knew he had to choose his words very carefully before he spoke.

"Starfire got kidnapped and I need you and Cyborg to help find her." Robin looked up to see Raven staring at him. After a couple of minutes he started to get nervous. "Raven? You ok?"

There was a short pause before she answered. " They won't let me leave. They think that I'll hurt someone," she started. "…and I probably will," she whispered.

"If I could get them to let you leave…would you help me?" he asked slowly, obviously not hearing the last part of her statement.

"I-I guess so.." Raven went back to being unsure of herself.

"You guess? Come on Raven yes or no?" Robin said impatiently.

Raven looked at him and sighed. "Yes. I would help you but I can't leave…"

"Leave that to me," replied Robin with a look of…well you can't really tell what his look was like because of the mask.

A/N- ok I have decided that I don't care if my chapters are short or not….also this is NOT a robin/raven fic…please review! You'll be my best friend for ever and- oooo look a coupon for Starbucks! See y'all later I'm gonna get me some coffee!


	4. Chapter 4

The sun was slowly setting as Cyborg sat down in his dark blue recliner. The TV was the only light in the room despite the fact that it was filled with lamps, candles, and flashlights. Cyborg didn't feel like going through all that trouble so he just sat in the darkness until…

DING DONG! The doorbell echoed through the empty rooms until it reached Cyborg. He grumbled as he got up to answer it.

"Of you're a peace activist why can't you leave me in peace?"(smiles at anyone who gets the reference) Cyborg said just before he opened the door.

"Um…what?" asked Raven when the door finally opened. Cyborg just stared when he saw her there.

After a couple of minutes, Raven got impatient. "Can I come in or are you going to stand there with your mouth open forever?"

That brought Cyborg back to his senses and he held the door open for her so she could enter. He closed the door without saying a word. He looked at Raven who was now pacing around the darkened hallway.

"Are you alright?" he asked cautiously.

"Hmm?" questioned Raven. She seemed sort of distant as she stared at him.

"Is there a reason you're here? Did you break out of the asylum or something?" Cyborg asked. The mirror that was by Cyborg shattered and the broken pieces seemed to take forever before they fell to the ground.

"Sorry," mumbled Raven before she bent down and started to pick up the pieces.

"It's ok Raven. You don't have to do that." Cyborg said as he pushed a button. The wall opened up and a small robot thing came out and vacuumed up the pieces.

Raven got up and stood there nervously. "Actually, I am here for a reason…"she started.

A/N- I know I know! All my chapters are short…really short. I'll try to update more although I really need to start doing my homework before I get suspended. lol yeah review! By the way does anyone know where I can get the scripts to the show? It's on at a weird time so I never get to watch it…it would be very much appreciated…haha I sound like a prep…REVIEW!


	5. Chapter 5

OK I know I said I'd be back soon and I know that I haven't but unbelievably my computer crashed AGAIN! It still doesn't work properly but I decided I'd risk it considering I'm getting a new one in like a month… Anyway, besides computer problems I've had other issues (most related to my mental health but I'm not insane or anything) that affected my progress in basically everything… Sorry about the odd phrasing, I'm still in school mode. I WILL be updating soon…I promise!


	6. Chapter 6

Okay folks.  
This story is going nowhere, so I'm abandoning it so it can find it's own way..Anywho, I'm gonna start a new story but I don't know which one to write. This is where you can REALLY help me out. I'm gonna give you a bunch of titles and you can "vote" for whatever title you want(by vote I just mean place a review).

1) It's A Wonderful Life 2) Haunting 3) Acting Lessons 4) Reflections

There you have it and the titles will probably end up changiing once I think up something better...VOTE! 


End file.
